50 shades of Dave
by LesblowjobQueen
Summary: Dave x Davesprite lemons, I'm horrible at descriptions


Your name is Dave Strider and you are standing face to face with your double. You smirk at him in mild amusement as you take in the features of your other self. The orange feathers fall softly onto a smooth orange chest. You can't help but notice how touchable it looks. Briefly your tongue slips out of your mouth to lick your lips as your eyes take over him. "Asshole." You mutter as you reach up to his far and remove his shades. Piercing orange eyes stare back at you.  
He flashes a mischievous smirk at you and you roll your eyes. Such a fucking tease. You back up towards the bed and sit down. Davesprite floats toward you and places his hands on your shoulders. He gently pushes you down onto your back and you groan as you feel him lying on top of you. You tangle your fingers in his soft orange hair and his tail wraps around one of your legs pressing your crotch against his waist. "What do you want" you whine as you feel his hot breath on your neck.  
"Isn't it obvious Dave?" He laughed and slipped his tongue out of his mouth and dragging it across the soft flesh I your neck. You let out a gasp and tug softly at his hair.  
"Don't tease me!" You groan. He briefly releases your shoulders from his grip only to tug your shirt over your head. He presses his bare chest to yours and you shudder at the contact. Frustrated you grab his face between your hands and crash your lips against his. He leans into the kiss and bites your lip in request for entrance. You open your mouth and he slips his tongue inside. He roughly explores your mouth and you groan as you feel your tight black pants becoming tighter. He must feel it too because he's quickly tugging them down. He returns to his position on top of you and sucks and bites on your neck. He leaves a trail of small dark marks down your neck and chest. Fuck those are going to be hard to hide. He makes his way to your nipple and begins to suck at the sensitive flesh. You tangle your fingers in his hair and pull it hard. He bites in approval and you groan. His taloned hand makes it's way to the hem of your boxers and slips inside. He wraps his hand around your hardened member and begins to pump it slowly as he swirls his tongue around your nipple. He looks up at you in satisfaction and grips your cock hard. "Don't... Stop!" You pant as you squirm beneath him. Yet he holds his grip firm and unmoving. You begin to grow desperate and try to thrust into his hand. But it doesn't work.  
One single word comes from his mouth "Beg" you glare at him from behind your shades, Striders don't beg. Your cock throbs as its denied what it needs and you wimper in protest. "Beg for it Dave!"  
"Please!" You gasp "please suck my dick Davesprite!" He gives you one more firm squeeze and quickly obliges. As his lips wrap around your length you shudder. He swirls his tongue around the head and dips it into the slit where a drop of precum is forming. He begins to bob his head up and down on your length and you once again find yourself tugging at his hair. Your cock throbs as he slowly slides his mouth off of it. You open your mouth to let out a groan and he shoves two fingers into it.  
"Suck!" He commands. You make quick work of coating his fingers in saliva and soon he's slipping them in your ass. As he scissors and stretches you you moan.  
"Fuck!" You cry out as he hits that spot that makes you see stars. He quickly pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his own orange cock. Has that always been there? You decide it's best not to wonder as you get lost in the pain and pleasure of him thrusting into you. He brings his hand to your own cock and begins to pump. Fuck you're getting close. He continues to thrust into your tight ass and you claw at his back. He wraps his tail around your waist pulling you closer as he releases a thick yellow liquid into your ass. You follow soon and he collapses on the bed beside you. You look at him and his orange eyes stare back at you. "Did we just..." You trail off.  
"Oh yeah!" He smirks.  
"That was just for irony, and totally not gay." You mutter.  
"That was totally gay Dave" he says as he wraps his arms around you. You soon fall in to an exhausted, dreamless sleep.


End file.
